PreludeKururugi's end One Shot
by hyolee123
Summary: A short Expect little detail. story of the end of Japan and the beginning of Area 11. The story of the end of Prime minister Kururugi.


This is just another story of a boy named Suzaku. It takes place when he had a family, a home and when he was the son of the last Prime minister of Japan. A large nation called Britannia was aiming to control the world. Thus this war with Japan was created.

"I'll race you to the corner Lelouch!" Suzaku said as he ajusted the thick leather straps on his pack so his school books balanced evenly. "Ready?" He turned to face his best friend. Lelouch made a face. "No," He said laughing. "You know I can't beat you-I'm not a exersize nut. Can't we just walk like civilized people?" Lelouch had never really been keen on running. But little did the children know their time together was over.

Drifting white mist hung in the leaves and branches as the two boys walked towards the entrance of the Kururugi shrine. "Too bad we didn't have that race huh?" Suzaku said.

Suzaku and Lelouch began a short journey up hill towards the shrine they called home, it was a national icon to the public. They didn't want it to be taken from them. Suzaku liked walking to the shrine the tranquillity and the colours mixed well. Lelouch just thought it was a bothersome hill to steep for his liking. They both took off their shoes, a gust of wind blowing the hanging chimes above the shoji screen doors. Lelouch ran over the tatami to greet his sister Nunally.

However Suzaku could hear the radio. His father was in the other room. The news reader said. "Today Japanese prime minister Genu Kururugi has announced Japan will continue fighting. How many more people is he going to put to their gra-" The radio was switched off. Suzaku didn't like the sound of that. What his father was doing, forcing families to part. He was about to walk in when someone grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Suzaku!" A man said. It was Suzaku's martial arts instructor Master Todo. "Time for training, now!" Suzaku left to get changed into a pair of black hakama and a white top tucked into it.

Fighting did'nt allow the anger Suzaku felt towards his father out. It wound him up more somehow. He couldn't get the thought's out of his head. The people already dead and the ones gearing up for more war. If it doesn't stop they're be no Japan to defend. "Good, I think that's enough training. You've been working hard." Todo said. "You have been dismissed." Suzaku wanted to protest but decided against it. Suzaku walked back to the main house to eat dinner and go straight to bed.

Not being able to sleep Suzaku got up and walked into the kitchen. Moments later he was back out again. Walking down the dark halls of his home. The wind became the moans and cries of those who have passed on. Urging him on. Sliding the bedroom door open he quietly went inside.

The next morning Suzaku awoke to a huge commotion. Tehere were so many voices outside he had no idea what was going on. Lelouch ran in. "Suzaku! You-Your old man. He-he's. Dead." He said in shock.

"Has the fighting stopped?" Suzaku asked, still tired. "Is everyone else okay."

"No, nothing is right. Everything is so complicated. They're talking about some submitting to the enemy thing. People are blaming you for Genu's death. Nunally is scared."

It's been a week since then. Suzaku was found to be an innocent child, Todo and the other workers at the shrine had to leave and go into hiding. Japan had surrendered to Britannia from loss of their political leader. Children with no families gathered in Ginza.

"Wait. Kid you ain't Japanese! Why are you here? Her too. Come on." A man said he spotted Lelouch and Nunally. Lelouch turned to Suzaku.

"I suppose this is goodbye. Look after yourself."" He said.

"Yeah, I'll try my best." Suzaku said sadly. "Thanks for stayig while you could."

"Goodbye Suzaku." Nunally said. "It was nice staying with you I hope we meet again someday."

"And Suzaku?" Lelouch said grabbing his attention. "I promise I'll get Japan back and destroy Britannia!" Lelouch said before hopping into a car leaving Suzaku a promise. One he took to heart.


End file.
